


"The Heart will Bring Us Home"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: I don’t own the Characters.. Just Taking them out to Play  
I will put them back when I am through…Promise…!

“ The Heart will Bring Us Home”  
Pt.1

 

This was an unusually quiet Morning in Dodge… The air was still … The normal sound of the days comings and going weren’t there… Matt was Out of town .. Taking a Prisoner up to Hays for a Trail  
Newly and Festus were minding the Office and Town . Doc, had been out to the Martin farm all night delivering another baby , that makes 10 for them now. Newly was reading the Morning paper….  
Festus, just cleaning his spurs.. and remarking to Newly… “Newly, seems quiet like, don’t you think?”  
Newly looking up briefly, … Yeah, a bit.. but it’s early.. Well, I think I’m gonna go git me some coffee  
Over wit Miz Kitty.. You comin? When The two reached the Long Branch, Sam was Behind the bar..  
Morning Sam…Festus said as he started through the batwing doors…followed by Newly ..Sam.  
Good Morning Fella’s … Sam, Festus started…Miz kitty not down yet? Yes , she was down earlier, but went back up .. I can call her for you…? Sam said just then Kitty , was on the top landing… That’s ok,  
Sam I’m right here. Festus , Newly …Good Morning… Morning Miz Kitty, Morning Miss Kitty…  
Miss Kitty Sam said .. Can I get you More Coffee? No Thanks Sam, I’ve had Enough.. But maybe the boys would like some…? Festus, looked at Kitty…Miz Kitty, are you feeling Peeket? What do you mean? she ask. Well, I just mean you don’t seem like ur own self.. Festus, I’m fine.   
I just have a lot on my mind. Actually , I have a lot to do boys so if you don’t mind I need to get back to it…so I’ll see you later… ok? Newly just ..stood and said sure thing Miss kitty.. And watch her ascend  
The stairs… both Newly and Festus looked at Sam with Question in their eyes…Sam shrugged his shoulders…

 

Later Kitty came down to the Bar and Sam was there alone… Sam, … Yes miss Kitty, Looking up from  
Unwrapping glasses. Sam, I shouldn’t be Gone but about a week and a half… But I will wire you if any of my plans change. If anything comes up this is where I’ll be.. Handing him a piece of paper:

William J. Lemp  
3322 DeMenil Place  
St. Louis ,Mo. 63118

Sam , just gave Kitty a Big Smile… Sure thing Miss Kitty… I handle things Here. Oh, and when the Marshal gets Back… what shall I say to… before Sam could finish.. She just said …. Sam, I don’t think  
You’ll have to worry about that! The Marshal is too busy to be concerned about that! Sam, Stunded, by her comment.. replied.. Yes Mame’ .

The following morning, Kitty , was ready to Board the Stage ,headed for St. Louis… she wanted to meet the New Brewer of the Company , that wanted her to Sell their Beer in the Long Branch, they had invited her to come and tour the New Brewery Plant, in St. Louis. The owner, William J. Lemp, had invited her to be a guest at his home. So, wanting to get away for a week or so she happily excepted.

It had been some time now since, Kitty had visited St. Louis… So, not only was she going to look forward to this, possible new business venture, but, possibly get in a chance to visit with some old friends and some   
Shopping as well. Although, If she were really being honest with herself…all these things, were just things  
She hope will bury her feelings, that once again a certain Cowboy… Didn’t make another Trip, that they planned!… While staring out the window… her finger’s playing with the Beautiful Pin on her collar…  
Her thoughts drifted back to a day when she and Matt were taking a trip to St. Louis.. And they were so Happy… Matt had been teasing her about how quickly she had been packed and ready to go…and Kitty had   
Smile her usual smile and said ..Are you Kidding Cowboy?. .I’ve been Packed for a Month! Kitty couldn’t help but, laugh at the memory. Then quickly she also remembered…that trip didn’t end in St. Louis either.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"The Heart will Bring Us Home"  
PT.2

The Stage was pulling into Jefferson City, Mo. About Noon on Monday… Kitty had been looking forward to getting a chance to stop and stretch her legs and find a place to have a bite to eat. The ride had been long   
And she knew her destination was near. Some of the ride was pleasantly quiet, but, then they pick up two passengers in Garden City.. and another ..in Topeka. One was a young woman traveling to St. Louis alone  
to visit a friend, and one of the men seem to pick up on the fact that this must have been her first trip alone  
So, Kitty Told her to switch seats with her and made sure he kept to himself…when he tried to press the issue…Kitty, quickly…Said The Girl would like to be left alone to read her book…Looking miffed.. he stiffened up.. and replied ..I was just trying to be friendly…and I was talking to the young lady here…  
Now the other two passengers are just watching the man and Kitty. .and the Girl was wide eyed.. and looking scared… reaching over and placing her hand on top of the young girl’s hand …Look, here Mister…  
I’m gonna say this just once…She doesn’t want to be bothered…so just leave the child be!.. finally the other man…turned to him and said…Leave the gals be man! Make all our lives easier would ya?

When the Stage stopped, and the driver.. was helping them off ..Kitty ask the young girl if she wanted to join her for a bite..? They stopped at the small café.. and had some lunch, and talked. Maryellen, told Kitty she was 18 and going to visit a friend in St. Louis ,that it was her first time in the big city.. She wanted to go to school there and her friend’s family invited her to come and spend some time to see what she thought of the place. Her poppa, was sick and Momma had to stay with him., so they let her take the trip alone. Well, you just stick with me , and I’ll see that you get there alright, And when we do we’ll send them a telegram so they know you are ok. Kitty told her Oh, Miss…and Maryellen.. just looked at Kitty. Realizing She didn’t know her name…,I’m sorry ,I don’t even know your name… Kitty smiled and said: No, child I’m sorry ..Kitty Russell, with all that excitement…! Miss Russell, I don’t want to be a bother.. I’m Maryellen … Maryellen Barlow . Honey.. it’s not a bother.. if you were my daughter.. I’d want to know that you were safe. After they ate, they re-boarded the stage.. as they were re-boarding…across the street  
A man coming out of the Hotel stared at Kitty, not sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing…  
,but , he was soon distracted by the woman that approached him …but the thought of the Redhead boarding  
The leaving stage… was a major distraction….!

Standing, there ..the woman was talking …but his mind was hearing nothing of her conversation…..  
She just continued to talk….he walked over to the stage depot…and ask the clerk…where is that stage go ? St. Louis Sir.. the clerk answered. Hummmmmm

 

Where are you looking to go… our stage don’t leave till tomorrow?… the woman said. I know ..I was just checking.. that all he said. Now, are we gonna have lunch? Ok, She said.

 

Pulling into St. Louis,! They were words to Kitty’s ears… Well, Maryellen… We’re in St. Louis!  
I’m gonna warn you.. It a big difference from what your use too… But your gonna Love it here. Now Let’s get that telegram off to your parents. Maryellen Looked at Kitty and ask: Miss Russell, where is it you are from? Oh, I’m from New Orleans. Kitty answered. Oh, so your going home. Kitty, didn’t say anything …thinking, back to her life, and when she first left New Orleans. No , My home has been in Kansas for a long time now. I’m just here on Business. Then she winked at her and added ..and some shopping. Well, I guess I will wish you well And I hope you enjoy your visit. Goodbye Maryellen. Miss Russell, Thank You For everything you’ve done for me ..you know on the stage? I’m so glad I met you. Without warning, she   
Threw her arms around Kitty … in a big hug… Goodbye. Kitty, Then … Smiled and looked around for a carriage to get to The Lemp Home!

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"The Heart will Bring Us Home"  
PT.3

 

Matt tired and returning to Dodge.. from Hays …. It had taken a few days longer then he had planned?  
It was late, he thought about how he had left things.. and debated should he stop to see kitty or wait till   
Morning?…A Bath, Shave, and a good night sleep ..might help before facing her rath… he thought to himself…We’ve been here so many times before… Maybe I should have sent Festus or Newly with the Prisoner.? I don’t stay around to watch the Hanging anyway. I know how mad she’s gonna be!  
Well, maybe she’s had time to cool off… I’ll talk to Doc… He’ll let me know how she’s been acting?

As Matt approached Front St…it just wasn‘t normal…His eyes went right for the second floor window  
Of the Long Branch… Oh, Boy! She’s MAD….! I guess this is gonna be like when I missed the picnic  
When I was chasing Job Snelling? I guess I will Wait till Morning? Matt took Buck to Moss’  
And went right to the office.. and Festus’ was there asleep so he went to the Dodge House and Got himself   
A room for the night…. Come morning…feeling rested…coming out of the Hotel, Matt saw Doc…  
Doc?….hey Doc?…Well, Matt …your back? Doc said. Yeah, got in late last.. well this morning.  
How bout’ some breakfast?… Oh, you don’t want to go see Kitty first? Doc teased. Rolling his eyes,  
Matt said Doc.. go on give it to me…how Mad is she?…. Doc tugged on his ear, well… swiping his Mustache Matt, I can’t tell you…Oh, Doc Come on now …you know Kitty bout’ as ….stopping him in mid sentence.. Matt I can’t tell you caz’ she ain’t here! …looking surprised….What do you mean ,she ain’t here . Sam, Says: She went to St. Louis a few days ago. And ,chuckling, Doc says, Boy was she  
sore at you! Shaking his head, in a teasing manner. Matt headed for the Long branch….  
Sam was behind the bar… Sam spotted Matt. .Oh, Good Morning Marshal…Glad your back…  
Morning Sam, Doc says Kitty went to St. Louis? Well, yes sir. A few days ago.. Marshal  
Sam? Why? Where? Oh, Marshal , when I ask her what I should tell you when you got back ….  
Well…..Miss kitty ..she said….ummm… What Sam? Sorry marshal, Miss Kitty said , you probably would be very concerned. Matt’s Jaw just tightened…under his breath he just mumbled ‘OH, Kitty”  
Thanks Sam… Sure Marshal, oh, Marshal Sam added, if you don’t mind my saying so…  
Matt knew what Sam was thinking and just nodded…and Said … I know Sam…I know.

 

Doc And Matt had breakfast at Delmonico’s… Doc.. I don’t see why kitty just don’t understand that this is my job? Taking a Sip of his coffee, doc says Matt she know this is your job…do you really think after all these year’s she doesn’t understand what your job is really? Doc… Now wait a minute Matt.. Chasing the outlaws is one thing?….but this thing here is another. Why do you have deputies? No, wait…you have Festus, and Newly who were both here…the whole time you were gone, and Kitty knows they can’t do the big jobs for you but, there was no reason they couldn’t have taken that prisoner to Hays.

 

Just as they were finishing breakfast…Festus.. came in and out of breath…Matthew…your back?  
Yeah, Festus I’m back . Oh.. Uh .. I just a come from the telegraph office and Barney gave me this here telegram for ya.. says it important ….Doc, smiling….Oh he did , did he? Festus , anoided at Doc…  
Yeah, you ol’ scudder.. he did. He said it’s a government business. Doc, now laughing.. Festus  
When are you gonna learn to read? Festus All frustrated …walked away.

Telegram read:   
U.S. Marshal Matt Dillon, Dodge city ,Kansas  
Federal troops withdrawing from, south reconstruction erato end. Stop.  
40,000 to be relocated . Stop. Need assistance. Stop. asap. stop  
John St John, Governor, Kansas  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“ The Heart will bring us Home”  
PT.4  
The ride from down town St. Louis to The Lemp House was a very scenic view… it was a beautiful afternoon, trees were changing color.. deep reds, orange and yellow… turning down De Monil Place   
was a kalidoscope of color. The likes of nothing Kitty ever remembers seeing in Kansas.

The Home of the Lemp Family was Spectacular, William Lemp was second generation German-American  
His Father, John Adam Lemp came to America to give his family a better chance at life and to have a piece of the American dream ! His dream was to introduce his recipe for a Lager Beer. So, he decided to build a brewery Plant in St. Louis… Not far from the family home, a legacy he could leave for his family.

As Kitty stepped down from the Carriage, a rather tall Man came out from the House…to greet her….  
“Miss Russell.. I presume”? Yes, I’m Kitty Russell. I’m Jasper Stone Mame’ Mr. Lemp’s Butler.  
Come right this way.. he is expecting you. I will see to your things. Kitty nodded, Thank You ,Mr. Stone.  
I appreciate that. Call, Me Jasper Mame’, he said. Ok Jasper ,Kitty answered giving him a smile……. Mr. Lemp is just in here , as he lead Kitty to the Library. Jasper opened two large White doors.. and announced , Excuse Me Sir:. Miss Kitty Russell Has arrived William Lemp , a very Tall dark hair man…dark Eyes, Mustache …stood…for a brief moment, took in the vision of the Red hair that filled the entrance of the room…Kitty felt the stare…so , she spoke first….Mr. Lemp…It’s so nice to meet you in person, and it was so very generous of you to open your home to me as well. Oh, Miss Russell, it is Such a pleasure to meet you as well.. And , we are happy to have you as a guest in our home…it’s not often , we get the chance to have such a lovely guest such as yourself. Let me introduce you to my family….My Wife, Claudia, ..Mrs. Lemp it’s so nice to meet you.. Oh, please call me Claudia.. ok, and Please call me Kitty. Claudia looked at her strangely. And Kitty, smiled.. and said… It’s Kathleen, but my friends call me Kitty. The William turned And said and this young lady is our daughter, Hilda, just then , an elderly couple entered behind Kitty… Father, Mother, Come I want you to Meet Miss Kitty Russell, Kitty these are my Parents.. John & Hilda, Lemp they traveled to this fair country from Eachwege, Germany. John, Took Kitty’s hand and Kissed it and said what a beautiful, and handsome woman you are my dear. Why Thank You Mr. Lemp. As she smiled at them both.  
It is such a Pleasure to meet you. Hilda Lemp noticed how well dressed Kitty was even know William had told them she was coming from a cow town in the west. So, she looked with a furrowed brow.. and asked..  
Miss Russell, From where do you Hail? My son tells us you came here from a town out west ,but you seem to be a very elegant lady..? William jumped in…Mother! Kitty just smiled…No , William it’s fine…  
Mrs. Lemp, I was born and raised in new Orleans , till I was about 16-17. Then I began to travel. But I settled in Kansas….over 20 yrs. Ago. I have a business there. Which is what brings me to do business with your Husband and Son. What kind of Business Dear?.. Mrs. Lemp asked. Looking around the room  
Then answering, I own and run “The Long Branch Saloon” With that, Young Hilda ..offered her opinion  
See Daddy!…Woman can run a Business just as well as a Man…!…Kitty , smirked.. trying not to burst out laughing…in light of the fact that William is doing business with her knowing what she does? Ironic!

Well, Thinking quickly…wanting to table this topic…William.. suggested that.. maybe Kitty would want to freshen up before Supper? Maybe even get a little rest after her long Trip. She agreed, Letting him off the hook.

As She was going Up to the guest Room , Young Hilda, followed behind her and quickly said : Miss Russell, I’m Really Glad you’re here. Kitty smiled at her and said Thank You Hilda. I mean , Miss Russell… Maybe now My Father Will Take me more serious about me coming into the family Business.? The more he see’s how well a woman Has succeeded! …I’m 18 almost 19 and being that I wasn’t born a Boy, they think all I have to do is get married and have Babies… then maybe I’ll have a Boy Hire to the family business. I’ve grown up around it every day.. I know more then they think I know? Well Honey, Kitty said, I can’t promise you anything…  
Oh, I know I know…But Just having you here will be great! I know it!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
“ The Heart will bring us Home”

Matt, entered the Long Branch, Sam …! Hello Marshal… Sam, I know what you told me before…  
But , I’m sure Kitty said where she’d be staying..? Oh, Uh ..I don’t know if I should….  
Look Marshal, I have to go in the back ,but , behind the bar here is the Note that Miss kitty left for me   
I haven’t put it away yet….and if you happen to read it …… And Sam walked thru the Office door…  
Matt, shifted His Hat, and Smiled… Made a Mental note of the address.. and was off….

 

A Stage pulled in to St. Louis, As everyone let out a tall man asked the driver, Did you have a Woman passenger yesterday…Before he finished the Driver said ..I had several mister… Wait a minute…  
You’d remember this one …Beautiful Red head? Green Dress?….The driver Smiled… Oh , You Mean  
Miss Russell..? From Dodge City… Yes ..she came in on yesterday stage. The Man put his hands in his vest ..took a Deep Breath and Smiled from ear to ear! Feeling a hand on his back…and a voice. .saying :  
Are you ready?… I want to get out of these traveling clothes…and in to a hot tub… the man turned and said   
Sure Sarah…we’ll get you to a Hot tub…let’s go…

 

Kitty, woke early….a wonderful breeze…blew thru her window…the sun was shining bright.. she could smell ..Coffee.. and Breakfast cooking. She got dressed… and descended the semi- circular staircase   
And saw Jasper coming in from the front yard area, alone with one of the house maids. Good Morning, Miss Russell.. Sleep well? Oh, Yes, Good Morning Jasper , Yes Very well. Miss Russell this is Myra  
If you need anything just let her know?…. Good morning Miss Russell… Of Course… Good Morning Myra. What Beautiful Flowers?…. Yes Mame’ Mrs. Lemp loves having fresh Flowers in the house every day. Kitty bending to smell them, May I? Oh, Yes Mame’ Myra said …pulling one loose from the basket. If you like I will put some in your room? Oh, Please I don’t want you to go to any special trouble.. Kitty said . No trouble Miss . Jasper then said …may I escort you to breakfast…?  
Mr. Lemp is already down. Kitty Entered the Dining Room, William Stood, Kitty Good Morning…  
Good Morning William. I’m anxious to see your Plant today. Will your Father be joining us?  
Oh, Father.. Comes and goes… just then Hilda came in… Daddy, Maybe I could Join you and Miss Russell? Hilda Sweetheart… Isn’t there something more to your liking you’d rather be doing today?  
Daddy this is to my liking! Kitty decided to interject… William, I wouldn’t mind if Hilda joined us.  
I rather Like a fresh point of view now and again winking at him…give him the impression he was humoring her. So he finish his cup of coffee and took a deep breath and sighed…well, alright…  
If this is what you really want to do with your day? Yes Daddy …Thank You.. Then she leaned into Kitty’s ear.. and whispered…Thank You Miss Russell!

 

A Hour later they were touring the brewery plant at 112 S. Second St. Kitty had never been to any of the plants before, So she was enjoying this . Plus she was enjoying Hilda , showing off to her Father just how much she knew about the Brewery business. Generally only business people were able to tour the plant. But occasionally … they would let the Public see how things were done…part for… public relations.  
Several times Kitty thought she saw a face she knew. But wasn’t sure? With the lighting and large barrel’s  
It was hard to tell? They spent quite some time.. before they decided to leave. Being such a nice day..  
Kitty decided it would be nice to take a walk.. and look around, William was in a rush to get back to the house , a meeting with his accountant. Hilda choose to stay with Kitty….William spoke up. .Come now Hilda, Miss Russell is not here to entertain you My Dear. Quickly, Kitty said, William ,I don’t mind..  
I would enjoy Hilda’s company. And he was off. OK, Kitty said ..Shall we Shop? Letting out a giggle..  
For just a little while Kitty actually, was distracted from thinking about…Dodge and Matt…  
Until… Hilda asked.. Miss Russell, Your so Pretty.. why aren’t you Married? For a moment.. Kitty froze  
Then with her usual poker face… well honey , Things in Life don’t always work out the way you want them too. Mother and Father would say I’m being nosey, and you probably think so too, but ,I’m not trying to be  
It’s just that I can’t imagine that you don’t have someone very special that Love you and that you Love in your Life? Oh, well, I guess you could say I’ve had some one special. But I’m a very busy Woman Hilda.  
What do you say we get on with our Shopping ?..I don’t get the chance to do that very often…ok?

The two went in and out of shop after shop …eventually…Kitty needed to find them a Carriage.  
Just as they were flagging a Carriage…she Felt as though she could sense someone watching her?  
Just as she was about to turn around… a voice, in a deep baritone…said : May I be of assistance  
Miss Russell…? Kitty recognized the Voice. Hilda looked and said , Miss Russell do you know him?  
Kitty turned slowly… Stunnded ! And barely audible… Will… Will Stanbridge? What on earth…  
What are you doing here? Will just smiled. Well, I thought I saw you back in Jefferson City, a few days ago.. But, wasn’t sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me? But then , I thought to myself.. Ummm ,  
Stanbridge.. I said.. There can’t be two Woman as Beautiful, as Kitty Russell… in the world!  
Oh Will !… Oh, I’m so sorry.. Will this is Miss Hilda Lemp, I’m here doing some business with her Father. Will gave here an Inquiring look, and then asked … and I didn’t see… Kitty finish his question for him… Matt? No , He’s not with me…. I came alone… all awhile Hilda is taking in the conversation.  
Well then, may I treat you ladies.. To Lunch?…Oh, No.. Kitty said …we’ve already eaten. How long will you be here in St. Louis, Kitty? A few more days…she answered. Maybe , You would agree to meet me for Supper.. before you Leave? Oh , Will…I…I… It’s Supper Kitty. Will said Smiling, looking over at Hilda. Oh, well.. Alright. I guess , Tomorrow.. ok? He asked.. sounds good.. Kitty said.. There’s a nice place, over on 7th St. not far from here.. Soulard’s Meet you there around 6:00 I will be on time Mame’  
And he tipped his hat to both Kitty and Hilda. And turned and Left. Riding back to the house… Hilda sat for a bit.. Then smiling, turned to Kitty and said… so, Is Will your someone special? NO, of course not…  
He’s just an old friend…Kitty hoping she wasn’t going to keep asking more questions ,but somehow knew better. Hilda still smiling…He sure looked at you like he was more the just an old friend. Hilda….I told you. .He’s just a friend …That’s all. Ok, then Is this Matt… your someone special? Kitty, just shook her head… are you gonna keep this up all the way back to the house? He is isn’t he? Hilda Please….  
Ok, your probably not gonna tell me anyway… but I think I’m right. Ugh! Teenager’s…Kitty just laughed!

 

Matt’s stage pulled into St. Louis… about Noon. He was anxious to find a room and rid himself of the trail dust and freshen up before locating the address on De Monil Place. He wanted the chance to talk to Kitty before heading out to Texas… Knowing he was unsure ..what he was walking into down there and when he would be returning. He didn’t like the way they had left thing the last time and knew the longer he went before resolving it the harder it would be.. To talk to her.. Or to get her to listen to him.

After resting and cleaning up…. Matt asked around about the address… it was a very well known address  
When he pulled up to the House.. Matt couldn’t believe his eyes ? Now he was wondering what Kitty was doing here? And who’ she knew that lived here? When he knocked … Jasper answered. May I help you Sir? Matt Looked .. And Said I’m looking for Kitty Russell? Yes Sir, Miss Russell, come right in Sir…  
Is she expecting you Sir? Matt stood ..Spinning his hat in his hand…well No… But , I’d still like to see her.. If that ’s ok? You can wait in here Sir. Jasper had matt wait in the Library. Matt was looking around in amazement. With his Back to the double doors…he heard her voice… Hello Matt…  
What are you doing here? How did you know I was here? Kitty , I… I… well, I came back from Hays  
And you were gone, and Sam, said you ..said… Yes? And what.. your surprised? She added.  
Kitty , can we go somewhere and talk? Out side maybe? … ok, this way.. she motioned for him to follow her. Down a hall and into a large garden. Kitty Look, he started.. I had to go…. Oh , No… don’t you dare stand there and tell me you had to go to Hays and watch a Hanging ..when we both know you don’t stay and watch them anyway!… I don’t want to hear it. She was trying not to yell. Ok, kitty Ok  
You right, I shouldn’t have went.. I should have sent Festus or Newly. I’m Sorry….  
But for you to think I wouldn’t care where you were?…Kitty ? Now her face started to soften  
Kitty Honey…. I’ve been so worried… Trying to get here as fast as I could…..slowly walking towards  
Her pulling her into his arms… she slowly… sliding her arms.. Around his waist… and resting her head on his chest… Matt I’m Sorry.. .. I know I said some aweful things.. , Kitty , why..? Why did you come here…? Why did you have to come to Him?…. I understand your mad at me .. But,… all of this???  
Now looking surprised and confused… and then suddenly ANGRY! WHAT? How dare you Matt Dillon? You Arrogant .. Obnoxious… OHHHHH! You think. That I came here to?????   
Get away from me… get away from me…now she was steaming! Probably more mad then he had ever seen her? Kitty …What? I have never been so insulted in my entire life…! I want you out of here.!  
Kitty can’t we talk about this?… What ever this is? NO! Just GO….! Jasper , came to the garden  
And looked at Kitty… Miss Russell are you ok ? Matt, Turned to him and Said, Does she look OK?  
Being sarcastic…meaning she was acting crazed And walk back through the door.. Kitty was shaking she was so angry. Jasper, asked can I get you anything, Miss? … Kitty shook her head.., No, No I’ll be fine Jasper ..Thank You. Kitty , sat in the garden .. Crying… Thinking to herself: “ How could he think I’d come here to be with another Man… he has to know how much I Love Him”

 

Later, Kitty met Will at Soulard’s for Supper… As soon as she show up, Will know something was wrong  
He could see it in her face. Well, Is it the company, or did you business deal go bad? Oh, no.. I’m sorry  
The company just fine … my mind was just somewhere else for the moment. She answered. They ordered drinks…. And Kitty, sat back and said So, Will What have you been doing with yourself, since I saw you last?… making light of the situation…He smiled and said .. Waiting for my lovely supper companion to arrive. Will, you know what I meant. Kitty gave him a big smile. There that the Smile I remember. I bought a Ranch, down Texas way. Well, interesting? Cattle? Horses? Cattle, for now. He said. Anyone special? She was fishing, now Well, there ‘s been a lady here and there. Oh, you? She just raised an eyebrow . I’m still waiting for you to say the word Kitty…? Now Will! I know, But do you have to kick a man when he’s down?   
Now she started to laugh, but suddenly the laugh turned to tears. Kitty,? What? What is it?  
Quickly, she regrouped and ….Will, I’m sorry…I guess I’m just not feeling very well… Come on…let’s get out of here. He said…standing.. And helping her up. Oh, no…. ummm no, let me take you back to where your staying…. Will, I’m Sorry.. Really. As, they were riding.. I know this is a tabu Topic.. But, Does this have anything to do with Matt? Kitty, looked at Will, and without saying anything.. He could read the pain in her eyes. Kitty Honey Why? Why do you put yourself through this? He put his arm around her,  
And held her tight… Will , Sometimes I ask myself the same question. But, it always comes back to the same thing… I Love Him! Do You know… I have Loved that Man for better then Half My Life! I’ve Loved him from the Day I laid Eyes on Him! Yeah, Honey.. I figure you do… He said . Looking down   
At Kitty. That’s why I had to leave Dodge, when I did. I couldn’t have stayed and saw you every day….  
Knowing the way you feel about him and the way I feel about you. So, there was only one thing I could do.  
I’m sorry Will.. Really I’ am. Not as sorry as I am. Let’s get you home .

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

“The Heart will bring us Home”

Matt arrived, in Texas… before he knew it. He didn’t like leaving St. Louis the way he did, but ,  
He knew as angry as Kitty was they wouldn’t settle that argument anytime soon. I his mind he still wasn’t sure what he said to set her off. ? For the whole ride he kept going over it, 1)I was holding her in his arms  
2)She was holding me …. 3) She was apologizing.. for saying aweful things….. Then all I did was ask her why she had to come there and be with ….what’s his name? Big money Man? as he rolled his eyes.  
Still talking to himself… do you think it could have been that?…. Suddenly he could hear Doc’s voice  
In his head… “What do you think? …you thick headed, lug, you over grown civil servant!.. Of Course,  
That’s what it was… Kitty Loves you, do you really think she went to St. Louis.. To be with some rich man  
And told Sam where she was .. Knowing Damn well Sam would probably tell you? Then he thought …  
Well, then … what is she doing there ? And who is this guy? She never said….?

Just then , Matt was approached by an Army Colonial … Marshal Dillon, I Presume? Yes, I’m Marshal  
Matt Dillon. From Dodge City ,Kansas. Nice to meet you, I’m Colonial Jacob Bradford. Matt showed him the Telegram, he received from the governor. Marshal, we can accommodate you at our, fort.  
I appreciate that Colonial. Matt said. Now that you’re here we’ll be headed out first light.  
Our cook has chow ready if you’re a mind to eat? Coffee sounds good. And You can call me Matt.  
Ok, Matt you can call me Jacob. Matt, we don’t have all the Troops here right now but , we should be joined by other’s along the way. Jacob, now as I understand this .. These families will be leaving Texas  
And traveling north, and starting new communities.. All along the way? Yeah, that’s right. Jacob answered. Homesteading ? Yeah. Jacob, you realize we’ll run into some objection to these families  
Entering into communities… where their not welcome? Yeah, Matt I’m aware.   
That is why Benjamin(Pap)Singleton is coming along ..with this first group….He’s the Land -Speculator  
(Vision-Independent land communicator, across the state) Matt, why Governor St. John ask for you ,is that some of these families.. Will go as far as Kansas. So he was hoping for your help in the transition  
Now, Matt.. We will have our share of problems along the way…but, hoping for as few casualties as possible ?

 

At first light… the troops had all the families.. Gathering there things and ready to go….  
There were probably a few hundred, maybe more…This wasn’t going to be an easy task…  
And with the weather …changing in the next few months… These families were going to have a difficult time as it was. It was hardest on the Children… Matt was riding with the colonial.. But, his mind was wondering.. Back to the conversation.. In the garden with Kitty….Why did he not see why she was so upset?.. It was clear to him now…. But the question was still there… who is this Lemp guy? And why was she there? She could have told him… Then a voice broke his train of thought….  
Matt, Matt ? Did you hear me? Oh, Sorry I was thinking …. Yeah I can see that… Jacob said laughing.  
I was just saying I use to have some of my men , came through Dodge some time ago… thought you may remember them? One of my sargent’s … uh,huh yeah, a srgt. Holly Matt ‘s face dropped, and he rolled his eyes… Srgt. Holly???? Yeah, I remember the sargent! Matt said. Jacob , looking at Matt strangely  
Matt, there a problem? It’s a Longggggg Story!

A short time later, they all decided to split in separate groups ..and fan out … but staying in the same direction. That way the families that choose to stop and settle in a particular location , would be free to do so. Riding along, shots were fired…not know from what direction they were coming ..and it was now hitting night fall…. this made it difficult .. To continue to travel .. Much more ..before morning.  
The group Matt was with , settled where they were for the night….

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

“The Heart will bring us Home”

Sitting in the Living room, of the Lemp Home… after a elegant supper…John and Hilda Lemp   
Along with William his wife Claudia, young Hilda and Kitty…in front of a beautiful crackling fire…  
Sipping brandy….Kitty was quick to notice…Ahhhh, Neopolian…1836? Both John and William,  
Looked up and at the same time… said: Miss Kitty …you know your Brandy as well as your Brew’s…  
With a slight chuckle…. Kitty, gave a smile and nodded and adding, I have an advantage it’s a favorite  
Of mine… And while We are speaking of it…Gentlemen…I’ve been thinking….I must say I was very impressed with the brewery ..and your product….it was spectacular!… William ,liking what he was hearing  
quickly assuming what he thought she was going to say…,So then Kitty.. You will, be saying Yes to selling our Brew in your establishment back in Dodge City? Kitty slightly tilted her head and smiled at William,  
Yes, William…I will, But, I also have another proposal ..I would like to discuss with you and John?  
Young Hilda‘s Attention was all on Kitty now… she wanted to learn all she could and seeing a woman in action.. something that she don’t get to see . John spoke up … Maybe the Ladies would prefer to leave the room while we talk business?….. Claudia and Hilda excused themselves.. as they usually do ,  
But young Hilda… looked at her Grandfather and said … That’s ok Grandfather , I’ll stay! He looked Shocked!… Young lady!… This is Business… and you need not be here for this… Grandfather, she said  
Someday.. I’m going to be running this business.. So I should know everything there is to know about it…  
So I might as well start learning as much as I can Now.. And , well, Why not learn what another woman can teach me? The elder Mr. Lemp was astonished at the Boldness of his Granddaughter. Young Hilda left him Speechless. Hilda smiled over at Kitty ..sat down and said , Miss Russell.. you were about to tell us  
You had a proposal? Kitty was fighting back a smile of her own…. Alright, John and William… Oh, and Miss Hilda… I am aware that in everything I have read, you are strickly a family owned company, but,  
What I want to propose is ?, I would like to invest in your company. As a shareholder. Now the room was silent… John and William stared at one another… hummmmmm they both paced back and forth…  
Look , Gentlemen, Think it over… you don’t need to give me an answer now… you know how to reach me in Dodge city. Discuss this among yourselves and we’ll talk at a future date. But, I confident this would be a good venture. Now if you Gentlemen will excuse me, I have a letter to write and get off…  
And I am feeling quite tired… I must remember to tell cook that Supper was wonderful!  
Good Night , William , John….Both Men Took Kitty’s hand , Kissed the back of it and bid her Good Night… Sleep well Miss Kitty… Hilda rushed over to Kitty, I’ll come with you…she said  
As they were walking out , Hilda said to Kitty… I think it’s a wonderful Idea. We should have outside investors. Kitty looking at her out of the corner of her eye… You think so huh? Yes, She answered   
I have read so much about family businesses that don’t have outside investor’s and they are the ones who have problems… as soon as things look bad… or someone dies?… sources are gone… Kitty just watched Hilda ..as the Girl’s wheels were spinning….. Well, Honey we’ll see what your grandfather and father decide? Claudia and Grandma Hilda came through the Hall and Claudia, said to her daughter… Sweetheart, Please….give Miss Kitty some breathing room…..! Kitty just laughed, Claudia it’s fine  
I enjoy her energy. Now if I could just bottle it… then Kitty continued to laugh..  
I must get to my letter, if you’ll excuse me ladies…..I’ll say Good Night…Oh certainly Miss Kitty  
See you in the Morning… Sleep Well! Thank You, Kitty Replied… as she ascended the stairs…

Kitty , sat in her Room, a began a letter…

My Dearest Matt,  
I know things went so wrong when you were here, I know I was so upset about your trip to Hays  
And I was wrong and I am sorry. But How could you ever believe that I would just pick up and  
Go into another man’s arms.. just like that… Matt after all these year’s You have to know that no other man could ever take your place in My Life , and especially.. In My Heart! Cowboy, I know I sent you away  
But, you hurt me so with your accusations … I’ll be Home in a few days.. … And….Can We….Cowboy, I…  
We need to talk…  
I love You , Kitty  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

“ The Heart will bring us Home”

Once Matt and the troops, were back on their way.. they were still under fire. There were many of folks who didn’t want these families migrating into there communities.. And homesteading on land that they thought they had the rights too. Especially , newly Freed Slaves. So, it was up to our Government to see to it that their passage to these locations were protected. The Army, and Matt were part of that Protection.

Most of the Weapon firing ..took place at night fall, that way … no one could be identified …   
As the groups were reaching Woodward, Ok. Just about sundown, once again…shots began .  
Slowly , a few more casualties…the numbers were adding up. But this night they seemed to be coming closer..? Matt heard the screams of some of the Children and Woman… he ran to the screams…..  
But as he approached the loud screams… Shots rang out.. The next thing he felt was a burning.. in the   
Right side of his chest…and he dropped to his knees…. A small Boy, came up from behind.. Knelt beside  
him with tears in his eyes…. Mister, stay here I’ll get help. .Ok? I’ll Get you Help….  
Within Minutes, several family members came running to help…they carried Matt to there camp site…  
made him a up spot to see if they could make him comfortable .One of the elder woman ordered someone to heat her some water, and get her some rags.. And heat a knife! She was their family Doctor equivalent.  
Three of the larger men held him down… while “Momma Mabel“, as they called her, Dug the bullet out of Matt’s chest…! One of the Army soldiers.. rode quickly ahead, to let the colonial know Matt had been shot, and to see if they could get word to a Doctor… they were just at the Kansas border.

Col. Jacob Bradfield, knew Matt was from Dodge City and that there would be a Doctor there… so he had  
A message sent on ….  
Dr. G. Adams   
Dodge City ,Kansas  
In Need of Medical assistance, stop. injured U.S. Marshal wounded .stop.  
Will provide Army escort. Stop.   
Col. J. Bradfield

The Wire was sent ,but the soldier, was also sent to escort Doc, to the location….

By now , there were few families still with the group, many chose to stay in north Texas, some in Oklahoma  
Some met with resistance and other’s were received well….,but all in all.. most were dealing with the choices they made. Barney, Got the telegram…and run straight to Doc’s office… not losing a minute…  
Knowing how important this would be… But, now Doc, was wondering ..when the soldier would arrive  
to escort him to their location? He didn’t want to wait…. When he spotted Festus, he Told him about the telegram… Putting all their normal non-sense aside….Festus, Do you think you could find Matt?  
Why , You ol’ Scudder…Sure I could find Matthew…better then, any body every could!  
Well, Then …? Let’s do it? Show me your not all talk behind those whiskers! Well alright , let’s git ur done’… Festus’ looked out.. To the sky….Matthew… we’re com’in fur ya’ just stay in the buggy…!

When they were getting ready to leave… Newly came out of the Post office…., stopped Festus…  
Goin’ some where are ya? Newly, Me and Doc.. are going to find Matthew.. He said. You take care of things here will ya? Sure Festus. .he answered… Is something’ wrong? Matthew‘s hurt and Needs Doc’s help. ..Well, I was just gonna tell ya.. That this Let…and Festus didn’t let him finish.. Now Newly.. We don’t have time.. We gotta go…see ya directly! But Festus?…… Doc and Festus Rode Off….

Newly stood.. shaking his head…while he walked across the street to the Long branch…entering the saloon  
Sam, spotted him, Hi Newly ..How about a Beer?…sure Sam…. What’s that you have there? Oh, this?  
He said . It’s a Letter, from Miss Kitty.. For the Marshal. Newly , the Marshal ‘s not back yet.. is he?  
No, Sam.. and won’t be from the looks of it. .Newly answered. What do you mean? Well, Doc and Festus, just rode out.. to get him.. seems he’s been hurt.. ? Oh, No, Sam face dropped. And Miss Kitty is away.  
Newly , did they say where they were going ? No, but I know the trail he was taking was up from Texas,. thru Oklahoma, into Kansas… Newly replied. Newly, could you stay here.. For a few minutes.. I’ll be right back.

 

Sam walked into the telegraph office.. Hello Barney, Hi Sam, what can I do for you?  
I need to send a wire to Miss Kitty.. In St. Louis…  
Oh, About the Marshal?… Yes Barney she’d want to know…

Sam Sent the message it read:

Miss Kitty Russell  
C/O Lemp Residence  
3322 De Monil Place  
St. Louis Mo. 63118

Urgent, that you return. .stop. Marshal hurt. Stop . Unsure of condition. Stop.   
Thought you would want this information. Stop.

Sam Noonan  
Long Branch, Dodge City, Kansas

 

Meanwhile, Col. Jacob Bradfield… had wired ahead to his family that his trip was close to a end and that he would soon be joining them for a visit. He had agreed to meet up with His Sister…and her companion..  
for a visit, on her way back to Texas. His group were all now settled. He was just waiting ,now for Matt to get help… The family that was caring for him didn’t want to leave until they knew he was taken care of or that . They felt responsible. So they all band together.  
Matt was still unconscious .. Running a fever… now and again.. Mumbling …Kitty… Kitty…   
But, Momma Mabel didn’t understand why a grown man ..was asking for a Kitty?

It was mid afternoon, and Matt was still feverish.. Momma Mabel, still by his side…The colonial , had left   
Just long enough to connect with his sister, and bring her and her companion , back to the camp.. He hadn’t seen her for two year’s .and didn’t want to miss the chance to spend what little time to catch up.  
Bringing them back to the camp .. Jacob began tell them the tale of his adventure.. Jacob’s Sister was more impressed then her friend. When they reach the camp… Momma Mabel, called for the Colonial…  
Colonial?… If this Doctor doesn’t get here soon… I don’t know what else I can do .. With no supplies…  
And I don’t know why…? ….why… this man wants …a kitty? Everyone stood and looked around at one another… The colonial not wanting to laugh said Momma Mabel. .did you say he wants a Kitty. Yes!  
Momma Mabel looked at the new visitors.. And asked who are they?…. Finally, Jacob, said , Momma Mabel, This is My Sister, Miss Sarah Bradfield, and her companion , Mr. Will Stanbridge. They are on their way to Texas. Will, Suddenly… asked the colonial… This Man, Momma is speaking of.. A Big Man? Yes Jacob answered . Wouldn’t be a U.S. Marshal by any chance ? Why , yes.. he is.. it’s Matt … and Will finished Jacob’s sentence… Dillon? Yes, Matt Dillon! You know him? As a matter of fact I do.  
What happen to him? Will asked. Jacob motioned for Will to follow him to the tent… he’s in here …he’s been shot. Momma Mabel removed the bullet, but , he’s had a fever.. And we have no supplies.. Or Meds?  
We sent to Dodge for the Doctor, but no telling how long ..it will take or if he’ll last that long?  
Will took a deep breath… Oh, Matt! …Colonial, You can tell Momma Mabel.. He’s not asking for a Kitty… he’s asking for a very special, “KITTY” I’m sorry Will I don’t follow…? .She’s a Very, Very Special Woman! His Very Special Woman! OHH!, Jacob said …nodding his head in recognition .  
Will, Where would we find this Kitty woman? The colonial asked. That may be touchy. .I saw her a few days ago in St. Louis, but , she may well be on her way back to Dodge City . She lives in Dodge.  
Well, if things are like you say.. Let’s hope this Doctor get here mighty soon for both their sakes.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

“The Heart will bring us Home”

Everyone was around the large dining room table…at the Lemp Home.. When the Door Bell rang…  
Jasper answered and it was a messenger with the wire from the telegraph office. The Young man said.  
I have an urgent telegram for Miss Kitty Russell. Yes, she’s here I will take it…Jasper Tipped the Young man thanked him and closed the door. Walking into the dining room, Excuse Me Sir, Jasper announced:  
I have an urgent telegram for Miss Russell. Bring it here to her.. Jasper . Kitty quickly, turned facing Jasper  
Thank You Jasper. Yes Mame’ Kitty frozen… looked at the envelope…a wave of nausea ..come over her.  
Kitty stood from the table, walked over to stand by the window…opened the envelope….  
And the words stood out:

Marshal Hurt Unsure of Condition

The words played over and over louder and louder in Kitty’s head….Her chest began to tighten….  
Suddenly….she balled the paper up in her fists….! Claudia, jumped up and came to kitty’s side  
Kitty, Dear, what is it? She ask. Has there been some accident? Kitty could barely Speak…  
Yes, Yes, I’m sorry… I must make arrangements to leave as soon as possible. I .. I … Hope  
Claudia, stopped her ..saying .. No Kitty….You do whatever you need to do … and if there is anything   
William and I can do …Please .. Please let us know. Kitty tried to give a Smile.. Claudia, William  
Thank You Both … so very much… for everything. Kitty don’t think of it. .. Can I help you in any way?  
William , can have Jasper make your arrangements.. While you pack.. How’s that?… Oh, Thank You.  
That would be just fine…kitty said give Claudia a hug.

 

Back at the Camp, Sarah , came up on a conversation between her brother and Will … Will, explained to Jacob that he had met Matt back in Dodge …before he met Sarah. He briefly told him about the part of   
His, Kitty and Matt’s connection. Sarah, walked in about that time. So, just who is this Kitty person Will?  
Sarah asked. Surprised that she was behind him…. Sarah, She the Marshal lady friend. Oh, ? And apparently .. An interest of your’s as well? She added. Sarah, I had an interest at one time… but   
It’s in the past. Let’s leave it there. Besides, those two only ..Look Sarah ..Jacob now jumped in…  
Sis, take a walk with me… it’s been such a long time since we’ve had a chance to talk? Will looked at Jacob with a look of thanks. Will Looked over at Matt, touched his skin, he could feel the heat…  
He took the rag off his head and re-wet it and placed it back on his head… shaking his head….Dillon!  
You ‘ve got to pull through this! If not for yourself… do it for Kitty! Just then, Matt, mumbled  
Again… Kitty… Kitty.. Yeah, That’s right Dillon… keep thinking of Kitty! God only know she thinking of you!.. And God only know SHE LOVES YOU! Because, I SURE DO!

As Promised Festus …. Tracked the trail that he thought Matt and the troops would have used.  
It was now morning.. Matt was still feverish… the wound was infected. Momma Mabel, was doing her best with what they had. She continued to clean the wound and put clean fresh bandages on it , but without proper supplies…? The family all needed to get into a town to replenish the supplies, but none wanted to leave. One of the younger men agreed to go into the nearest town with a list of supplies.. And get as much as he could…

Kitty ,had an early start.. She choose to take the train for part of the journey.. Making it faster… knowing at some point she would have to switch over to a stage. ,but that was ok.

Once she was near a town inside the Kansas border… she felt better.. She would stop and contact Sam to see if he had, had any word.. on Matt ? She stop in the town of Liberal, near the border.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

“The Heart will bring us Home”

Momma Mabel, came out of the tent when she heard some of the children yelling that they saw two men coming.. off in the distances. One of the younger boys yelled one of them is an Old man Momma Mabel.  
As Festus and Doc came closer, everyone came around them all asking who are you? Doc, rubbing his Mustache… looked around and said I’m Doctor Adams.. From Dodge City. And this here is Festus Hagen.  
Now I understand you have a U.S. Marshal Here that is in need of my Help? Yes Doctor, Momma Mabel spoke up. You come with me… it good you here. I understand you’re his Friend?…. Yes Ma’am I am.  
Doc said. Oh, Doctor, You call me Momma Mabel everybody does…. Ok, you call me Doc.. everybody does. .suddenly …a tiny laugh …from her tiny frame…brought a smile to Doc.

Well, You come with me Doc, your friend he’s in here….I did the best I could…. But we short on supplies and meds. And he’s fevered. Doc followed…entering the Tent.. very surprised.. To see Will Stanbridge  
Doctor Adams? Nice to see you again… Doc, tugging on his ear…Not sure how I feel about seeing you here? I assure Doctor I had nothing to do with Matt’s injury. Doc just shook his head.

Well, I’ll need some room here, if you don’t mind…ushering Will out of the tent….  
He and Momma Mabel went to work to see what needed to be done.. for Matt. Doc was able to clean out the wound with some meds he brought along… and Momma Mabel told him about Matt asking for Kitty.  
Doc, Also thought how he knew having Kitty around would probably help Matt if he knew she was there, but then again he knew there weren’t on good terms. As he thought, about other times ..he knew. .no matter what they were angry about.. If one or the other were in trouble.. Everything went by the wayside.

 

Kitty, was in Liberal, she sent a Telegram to Sam… asking if there were any word on Matt? While she waited for a return answer… she stop to grab a quick coffee at the town café’ .. and on her way back to the telegraph office.. she noticed a young Boy.. That a few men were giving a hard time too. He was loading some supplies, on his wagon. As she passed him .. She spoke up for him telling the men to back off and leave him be.. He was just a boy. One of the men snapped at Kitty ..Mind your business lady!.. We don’t need his kind in our town.! This made her angry.. I’m making it my business mister… now leave him alone. And she stood in front of the boy. Finally the store owner came out , and the sheriff.. Walked over, from across the street. … Is there a problem Ma’am? Yes, These men are bothering this boy. And he just trying to get his things. Is that the kind of town you run? No Ma’am. He said. My apology.   
Kitty turned to the Boy, are you alright?… yes Ma’am. What’s your name? Amos Ma’am. Well Amos,  
I’m Kitty Russell. Live far? No, Ma’am, we’re camped just a way’s… I came for supplies.. We were all out and we needed a lot .. And we have a hurt lawman with us.. And, Kitty furrowed her brows .. What ?  
Pardon Ma’am..? Did you say Hurt lawman? Yes Ma’am. He’s a Big one too. He was helping us make our way from Texas.. To… wait…Kitty said, What’s his Name? Ummm, Dill.. Dillon!.. That it Dillon  
Kitty started to shake.. All over!…. Amos !.. What is wrong Ma’am? Amos, you have to show me… show me where he is!… why ?… not now .. Just …I need to go to him Now!… ok… I ’ll show you… Come on…  
Kitty just left her things.. And climbed on the wagon with Amos.. And went with him .. Telling him to go faster…. And faster.

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

“The Heart will bring us Home”

It was approximately half a days ride from liberal to the Camp… with Amos driving the horses as faster as Kitty was requesting…. When they came rushing into the Camp area….it captured the attention of everyone….Festus and Will ran to the wagon as well as the men of the group…. Festus, in complete surprise… piped out Miz Kitty! Followed by Will…Kitty! Then in a questioning tone…Kitty?  
Which came from Sarah. Miz Kitty what in tarnation are you doing here? Festus, Where is he?…  
Miz Kitty , How’d you find this place?….. Festus! Where’s Matt? He’s with Doc.. and Momma Mabel.  
Where ? Come with me…. Don’t you worry Miz Kitty Matthew’s gonna be … Kitty shaking still…  
Festus , I just need to see him….

Standing outside the tent…So, That’s your Kitty…is it? Sarah said in a sarcastic tone. Sarah, she’s not my Kitty. Can’t we just leave this alone. I believe you came here to visit your brother didn’t you…?  
Perfect,!.. And you can visit with your Kitty…hummmm . Will just waved his hand and walked away.

 

As Kitty entered the tent… Doc looked up in shock!….Kitty!…what in thunder? Well hello to you too Curly… Kitty stood… staring for a moment… her eyes filling with burning tears…..her chest and stomach  
Tightening….. Slowly…walking towards the makeshift bed…suddenly.. she dropped to her knees ….  
Doc,…? What happened? He’s been shot Honey. He was hit in the chest. Over here….then he showed her the wound. Oh, Doc…! Tears sliding down her cheeks. Placing her hand gently on Matt’s chest….  
Oh, Cowboy?…hearing that Doc took that as a que’ to exit the tent…

Cowboy, if you can hear me?…. I ‘m here.. I’m so sorry …I need you to fight…I need you to for me…  
For us…. I didn’t mean those things I said….I don’t know if you got my letter? But that’s not important now….what is ,…is that… I need you Cowboy!… and I Love you….Please…Open your eyes…  
For me …I need you to know that I’m here….(lying her head lightly on him) Cowboy I need you to feel that I’m here with you. If you still Love me….You will know I’m here …Damn it Matt Open your eyes!  
Once, we said no Matter what…”The Heart will bring us Home”… do you remember?

She began to sob heavily…wrapping her arms around him as far as she could….  
Then….Kitty suddenly felt… a slight moment very softly moving up and down her back….?  
For a minute she didn’t want to move…but then she heard a shhhhhhhhh!… sound  
And this made her pick up her head…to look.. Cowboy?….Oh Cowboy….your awake!  
Now she was really crying….with a mixture of excitement….she placed both her hands   
Cupping his face in them…You have no idea how Happy you’ve just made me!  
Kitty, are you really here? Matt asked . You Bet I am . And I’m not going anywhere.  
We’re gonna get you better… and get you home. Wait, who’s we? Matt asked. Oh, well, Doc, Festus  
And all these people you were with. But don’t worry about that now. Let me get Doc?

Kitty, went to get up to get Doc.. but Matt stopped her….Kitty, Wait, ? What is it? Grabbing her hand  
Was I dreaming or did I hear … What Matt? That’s impossible…..What Matt? I swore I heard…..  
Will Stanbridge…! Hummmm, Matt,….Let me go get Doc?….. Kitty Did I ..or Didn’t I?  
Alright …Yes…! You Did….But Matt listen to me…Kitty What is he doing here?  
Matt, I don’t know…He was here when I got here. Let’s discuss this later? And she hurried to get Doc.

Doc and Kitty, came back just in time to catch Matt trying to get up… Just you wait one cotton picking minute!…what in thunder do you think your doing? Doc began yelling. Doc, I need to get up and get moving.. I can’t lay around forever you know? And do what tare open that wound…after a lot of people, good people went to an aweful lot of trouble to make sure your over-grown body lived. Is that the thanks they get? Well, No Doc.. But… But Nothing!.. Your gonna stay put.. I’m the Doctor!

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

“The Heart will bring us Home”

Matt was out numbered with trying to get his own way… with having not only Doc and Kitty looking after Him…but Momma Mabel too. And she let him know she had a lot invested in his getting well.. it was her reputation!… Kitty hadn’t left Matt side for two days, finally Doc insisted she go and get something to eat, stretch her legs, while Matt slept….she tried to protest, but Both Doc and Momma Mabel wouldn’t hear it.   
Momma Mabel, took Kitty’s hands in hers and looked in her eyes…then saying… Trust me Darling…  
I can see this Man, means the world to you…and if I’m right?… you mean the world to him just the same!  
So, let’s keep your strength up… so you can be here for him.. For a long time.. What do you say..? Hum?  
Kitty, shook her head and smiled slightly… Momma Mabel, You are one special Lady…Thank You.  
I won’t be long…Kitty turned then turned back .looking at Momma Mabel….then walked over to her and gave her a Hug.

Kitty enter the Tent that was set up, for meals… figuring she could get coffee… Amos was there with his   
Brother’s…but her approached Kitty…Ma’am, he said… How is your Marshal friend? Amos, he’s doing fine. Thank you for asking. And I want to also Thank You for getting me here as quickly as you did.  
Can I get you anything, Coffee ? He asked. It over here. Thank You that would be great.  
While , Kitty and Amos were talking ..Will came up behind her… Kitty…? She turned quickly.  
Will…! Good Morning. How is Matt..? He asked her. He better. Kitty I’m sorry this is happening.  
You have nothing to be sorry for Will. Kitty, I know how much pain this causes you…. And..  
Just then Sarah, approach them. Well, I should have known? With the raise of her brow…Kitty,  
Looked at Sarah…Known What? Sarah huffed and said That I find the two of you together.  
I’m sorry ..did I miss something here Will? No Kitty, I handle this.. as he tried to usher Sarah away.  
But Sarah insisted on staying. I understand, You are Will’s …How should I put it…hummmm…  
Long burning Flame…perhaps? Well, I don’t know what you think you understand but…Miss…?  
I’m sorry ..who are you…? Will then said… Kitty, this is Sarah Bradfield, the colonial ‘s sister…  
Sarah’s jaw stiffened…..Oh, just the Colonial’s sister. .huh? Well Kitty Will seems to have left out..  
That we have been together for the past two year’s… and are getting married! At least thought we were?  
Kitty now looking at Will….with a raised Brow…. Will, added Sarah I was not finish talking…I was going to say and My fiance’. Kitty Smiled. And said well ..Congratulation! I wish you both, all the best, Kitty said.. Then excused herself…walking away… Will felt he wanted to explain to Kitty.. Why he didn’t tell her in St. Louis.. About Sarah, but could tell.. Kitty really didn’t want an explanation.

Kitty , Found a spot by the stream to freshen up …sitting by the water’s edge….Sarah found her there…  
Am I intruding? …Sarah said. Kitty looked up.. smiled … No, Not at all. .just thought I’d freshen up a bit.  
It seems this place is away from everyone? Kitty..? Yes?….I know this may be prying ,but, How did you meet Will..? And what was your relationship with him? Sarah, Shouldn’t you be talking to Will about this? Kitty, I’m Asking You…? Besides, Will doesn’t talk much about his Past… Look Sarah, I am No, threat to your relationship.. None at all. You have to trust in that. Will Saved My Life Once…And ..  
That’s it..! I will always be very grateful to him for that.. Both Matt and I will always be grateful for that.  
The most important thing is … looking to your future…that is what you can control…not the past.  
Now, if you will excuse I need to get back to Matt.

When Kitty returned to Matt’s tent…. Will was sitting talking to Matt… Well, now … Am I interrupting anything? They both just looked at Kitty…. Will, stood.. Walked over to Kitty… Kissed her on the cheek  
It’s like I told you before… I will never forget you!…. And he left. The she looked over to Matt….  
Giving him a Look.. With her hands on her hips.. And eyes brows raised.. Head tilted…. Ok, Cowboy…  
What did I just Miss? Ahhh, Kitty…… Will, Just…well he was just…. Well spit it out, she said.  
Kit, were you gonna, tell me he was in St. Louis? Matt…. Yes..! I would have told you when we had a chance to talk. I didn’t know he was there… I ran into him, on the street.. while I was shopping.  
I was as surprised as …well, I was surprised. Matt we can talk about all of this later ,when your better.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

“The Heart will bring us Home”

Matt began to replay the conversation with Will Stanbridge in his head …Will Had entered the tent saying  
Matt, Are You up for a Talk, Sure Stanbridge …come in pull up a seat…the the Conversation Began:

 

Matt, I wanted a chance to talk to you while we were alone, I was surprised when I came here and found out you were here and that you were injured . And I’m sorry for that, One for you ,But, secondly for Kitty.  
Matt, a few days ago I was in St. Louis, and I saw Kitty there. She was quite upset. I don’t think it was over this because, I don’t believe she was aware of this happening? I won’t lie to you.. When I was in Dodge a few year’s back.. I had fallen in Love with Kitty. And if I am totally honest here.. A part of me will always be…Matt interrupted him….Look Stanbridge…I don’t. .quickly.. Will said ..Matt, let me finish…  
I need to say this…Matt, That woman Loves you ..in a way that I never seen a woman love a Man.   
If I thought for one minute…? That she didn’t and I could sway her away… Matt just rolled his eyes.  
Matt what I’m trying to say here is…. Damn it Man… You’ve got the world By the ….Matt put up his hand.. and said … I got it Stanbridge.. I got it… Matt, Kitty’s Heart, and Soul belongs to you…  
You’ve got what most men never find!…

Matt ?…Matt?…Cowboy…where are you?…Kitty waving her hand in front of his face. Oh, sorry Kitty.  
I was just thinking about something. Yeah, I guess you were. must have been something real good?  
Doc, says we should be able to start for home in the Morning… Matt made a grin…Ahh Home Good!  
Anything to get up … shaking her head ut-uh…your gone right up to bed Mister… you still are recuperating. Matt, looked at her only to get back that determined stare. Kitty??? Don’t Kitty Me.  
I don’t know if you’ve noticed it or not.. But your not getting any younger…you know?… What?  
She just started laughing so uncontrollably. Matt couldn’t help but Join her. But , was begging her to stop.  
I’m sorry Cowboy, But the look on your face was priceless. And she placed both hands on his cheeks and place a Kiss on his Lips. Matt Grabbed hold of her by the waist.. Pulling her to him…not letting her pull away… Matt, your gonna hurt yourself… it’s worth it. He said.. Continuing to Kiss her. Matt, please?  
Anyone could walk in here. So, Let um’ get their own Girl! Matt Dillon! What has gotten into you.?  
I missed My Favorite Girl! These arms were lonely. These Lips were lonely. Oh, Cowboy…..  
We’ll be home soon….

Meanwhile The Stage pulled into Dodge, ..Only one passenger got off … Newly and Sam were confused.  
Sam had received Kitty wire and expected her to arrive on this stage. The driver.. Told Sam and Newly  
That he had her bags but ..she wasn’t aboard… but, didn’t know anything. Just that she got off in Liberal.

Newly sent a wire to Liberal, and the sheriff sent a message back saying she had rode off with a young   
Black boy. .on a wagon.. But didn’t know why? Just that she had defended him from some local town’s men. Newly and Sam , shook their head and smiled at that thought. Knowing that sounded like Miss Kitty.

Newly, Do You think something bad has happened to Miss Kitty? Sam, He answered., no, but , I don’t know of a reason why Miss Kitty would go off with this boy…? Sam, This Town Liberal…are you familiar with it? Sam thought for a Minute… If I remember correctly Newly it is just on the border…  
Isn’t it in line with where the Marshal and the troops are traveling? Hummmmm? Newly thought about it   
Then said, you know Sam, I think you got something there? Maybe this boy..is traveling with the group.. That the Marshal is escorting up from Texas?… and Maybe when she talk to him .. After the incident with the town folk.. He may have told her about the Marshal being with them and that he was hurt….?  
Newly Do you really think so?…. Is it possible? Sam asked. Sam , what other reason could there be?

Newly I hope your Right or Miss Kitty could be in an aweful lot of trouble?

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

“The Heart will bring us Home”

 

At the crack of Dawn the camp up early…getting breakfast, so they could get an early start moving on.  
Kitty was helping Matt…Doc had arranged for him to ride in one of the wagons.. Not that he wanted to but  
As Doc, let him know.. He was still giving the orders. Festus was helping out with the younger children  
They were amused by his story telling’ …. The Family that had stayed decided to go all the way to Dodge City. It was made up of three generation, Momma Mabel, her two sons their wives, between they had six children , and Momma Mabel’s eldest Granddaughter and her husband and their child. At this point, there were only four soldier’s still with them. When They were all ready to leave, Will and Sarah, decided..  
It was time to say their Goodbye’s. They now needed to continue south. Sarah , Sadly Said her Goodbye’s to Jacob…not knowing when would be the next time they would see one another again?  
Will Promised Jacob, she would be in good hands. Will, Walked to the Wagon.. Matt, Safe trip Home,  
And extended his hand… Matt , looked him in the eye….Will, Same to you…and excepted his hand…  
As Kitty walked up…curious.. as to what .. The exchange was between the two….Will, turned and Took her hand.. And held one and placed the other on her cheek….”Pretty Lady…Till the day I die…I will never forget you”…Be happy!….the Kissed her cheek. Kitty tilted her head, and with a kind of sadness…  
Will,… I will never forget you either… I wish you Happiness as well! Honestly!.. and leaned up and Kissed him on the cheek. She then turned to Sarah…knowing she was right there…Sarah, I wish you Both  
All the happiness. Surpisingly…Sarah looked at Kitty ..and said Thank You! I feel that you mean that.

 

Jacob, called out to everyone…we’re ready to pull out! And with that ..they all Pulled out….

Momma Mabel, rode with Doc.. she wanted to talk method’s with him. .maybe there was some things he would share with her? They talked for hour’s … Doc was in his glory… He loved having someone so interested in learning everything he could teach. There were even a few thing she was able to tell him  
Old time remedies she whipped up …she was willing to share.

Then, she wanted to know all about Dodge City? And all the folks? Now Doc, was smiling to himself.  
He warned her about certain people… Burke,, the gossip, Barney ..who read and tell every one telegrams  
Mrs. Pry who write to her Good friend the Attorney general when she don’t like what you do.   
And The , he laughed when he told her about how he teases Festus. He said I get my most pleasure out of that. But, He’s a Good man.. With a Good heart…but if you ever tell him I said that I’ll deny it.  
And well, you know Matt and Miss Kitty…what can I say about those two? For starters…  
I Love’ um Like they were My very own Children! They were merely Kids when I Met ‘um.. And I watchful grow … Together!.. In more ways then one. Momma Mabel, You’ll never find two people more in tuned to each other… more in touch with the other…more in grained… they are two people but are one!  
Then he tugged his ear.. and swiped his mustache.. which made her laugh…. That is you Tell isn’t it?  
What? That thing you do ..tugging your ear, and rubbing your upper lip…. Oh Do I now? He said looking at her and smiling. It was now getting close to night fall….. Jacob decided they show stop for the night.

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

“ The Heart will bring us Home”

Conclusion

They were now closing in on what was the end of the Journey…only 30 or so miles to go.. for the Troops to settle the Willets family… Then Matt ,Kitty ,Festus and Doc could continue on to Dodge. It was early morning.. And some of the smaller Children… were playing off away from the camp and out of the blue  
There was a shot fired….The colonial.. ran to see where it was coming from.. but could find nothing…  
Then, One of the children came running crying.. That someone was shutting at them.. It had been a farmer  
Who wanted them off his land… the children without knowing ..ran onto his property…  
Even seeing the colonial didn’t matter.. he wanted no excuses… This was just what the Willets Family hope they wouldn’t have to deal with when they came to Dodge City.

Matt, Kitty.. wanted to make sure that this Family.. That had done so much for Matt … would be ok.. Before moving on to Town. As well did Doc and Festus. Although they knew they’d be seeing them in town often. Festus had offered to come out and help with anything they needed to get settled. Which was an opening for Doc to tease him….. Your offering to work? I never thought I’d see a Hagen work!  
Oh, You Ol’ Scudder! Matt Knew there may be problems, but, he plan to check on them regular…

It was now time to make their way …Doc, made a point to let Momma Mabel, know she should come to town often and stop to see him… and they could share Idea’s… I’d like that Doc!…she smiled.  
Then she approached Matt…and you.. Marshal?… You Listen to your woman there.. And the Doc..  
They know what’s good for you…. And a Woman’s TLC always trumps medicine anytime…then she winked at him…Matt’s face went Red…Yes Ma’am she turned to Kitty, Miss Kitty, she said…  
Don’t you take no Sass, from the Big Man …His Bark is Bigger than his Bite…Kitty, Just smile at her and said , Momma Mabel, I found that out a long time ago… and beside I found out just how to handle the Bite too. Then they Both Laughed together… and Gave one another a Hug…Thank You , Momma Mabel..  
I am in your debt….Oh…Nonsense, she said ..you just take good care of him…Kitty said Oh, I will ..you can count on it. They finish all the goodbye’s and were on their way into Dodge…..

 

Finally, that evening.. Matt, Kitty, Doc, Festus and the Colonial all pull down front street….drawing attention.. of course… Doc insisting. Matt come up to the office with him so he could make sure he was   
Ok after that long ride… Newly, rushed to help.. seeing them coming in. Matt not like all the fuss, …  
I can walk you know.. my legs work just fine.. Sam, came from the Long Branch.. surprised to see Kitty  
Miss Kitty..? Oh, Hi Sam, ..before she could say anything.. Sam started, in.. Are you alright?… the stage ..  
Claude, brought your Bags a few days ago.. And said he didn’t know where you were….? Sam, Sam.. Stop  
It ok! I’m ok… I’ll tell you about it later… it’s a long story… I’ll be back in a minute…and she headed up to Doc’s office…. Entering Doc’s office…. She just shook her head.. At it again are you?  
Doc.. I’m Fine ..I’ve been shot before and I’ll probably be shot again…I feel fine. Matt was insisting.  
Oh, so you’re a Doctor now ?..Maybe I should retire.. or maybe we should change Jobs..? Laughing ,Kitty   
Said Oh, that would be good! Listen you too… I can hear you all the way down stairs.. Matt your gonna rest at least for a few days… and that’s not a request! Now Doc, is he fit to walk over to the Long Branch?  
Well, I think .. He can do that ..!..Doc said ..winking at Kitty…well, then Cowboy.. hop to it let’s go..  
And that’s not Doctor’s orders that’s Mine!….. Now looking over at Doc.. Matt ..rolled his eyes.. laughed  
And winked….Yes Ma;am.! Right behind you!

 

Walking through, the Batwing doors….Sam and everyone in the Barroom cheered that they were back a safe. Then when Matt looked over at the Bar.. His face dropped… standing at the end of the bar…  
He hear a familiar voice… Well, Marshal “Big Fist”… Good to see you back on your feet….*grinning*  
Matt’s jaws were tight. You don’t stay down for long do ya? Matt Clinched his jaw ..Holly!.. what do you want? Kitty sensing Matt’s tension …Look, you two…stop this…give Holly a Look of irritation ,  
She ..turned to Matt,…Let’s just get you settled… Matt , Just ignore him, Please? Sargeant , what are you doing here… ? He just gave her that devilish smile.. why Miss Kitty.. I just came to pay My respects…  
Taking a deep breath…letting it out……Sargeant Holly…ok The Long Branch is a Public place…  
She turned to Matt… Matt , come on…Let’s go in the office.. Knowing they could take the back stairs.  
As they went through the office door…Holly , looked over at Matt and says….Careful, Big Fist…  
You never know when I’ll be around… you never know….? And starts laughing….  
Kitty, just put her arm around Matt … Oh, just come on… Don’t pay him a Mind…

 

Going up the back stairs to their room….Matt sat in the large wing chair…Kitty turned down the bed   
Trying to make thing comfortable …Matt…? How about a drink? Sounds good… Kitty?  
There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about… what’s that Matt? When I came to see you  
In St. Louis… I …I … well …Kitty I… Kitty came back in from the water room…Matt, she said. We don’t have to talk about that now. Yes ,Kitty we do. I made you angry…I hurt you. Kitty came and knelt on the floor in front of him. Cowboy that’s not important right now. Kit, I mad an assumption… Matt, Yes You did. But Matt.. we can talk about this later. I guess what I’m saying is …I should have asked you why you were there? Cowboy, Your just not going to let this go ,are you? Ok, come here… and she took his hand and lead him to the settee … Matt, If you remember correctly I wanted you to make that trip with me.  
But when you couldn’t????? I changed my plans in St. Louis. Yes , I know… Matt added. Let me finish , Please.? I changed my plans to go earlier.. So , William Lemp, kindly invited me to be the Guest of….  
And once again Matt chimed in… oh, yes he kindly wanted you to be his guest… to have you alone.. huh?  
Matt Dillon! Are you going to listen or what??? William Invite me to be the Guest of He and His wife Claudia… and his Parents , John and Hilda Lemp. .. Matt now had a look like a Boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar… Yes , a guest of the Family. His Family’s home. Cowboy this was a Business Trip.. well, at least part of it was.. Or would have been… The Lemp’s own a Brewery. They have a new brew, they want me to sell here at the Long Branch. Something they have developed. “Lager”  
Plus once I toured the brewery plant I decided to make an investment.. I made an offer to buy shares in the company. Don’t you see..? Matt, I’m not going to be able to run a Saloon forever. So, I figure.. Between the money I have coming in from My gold mine, in Pix Axe. And if the investment I make here…. And a few other’s I have… I’ll do alright if I decide to get out of the Long Branch, or just become a silent partener. Cowboy, ?.. Don’t you understand… now sitting very close… and tracing with the tip of her finger nail.. The edge of his Jaw…then his bottom Lip… There’s no room in My Life for any other man  
And especially … in My heart… Just you ..Cowboy.. Now giving him just a slight Pout….  
And a flutter of her long lashes…. Woman do you think, you can seduce me with those pouty lips ..  
And that Body…? Kitty , stood…saying nothing just began.. Losing one article at a time…  
As each one hit the floor… Matt’s breathing got heavier and heavier….gradually she was over near the Big Brass bed…..she pulled a few pins from her hair and shook her head… looked over at him… “Is it working.. yet Cowboy”?… Matt, responded with a quick.. ”Your damned right it is”!.. Kitty just laughed.  
Well then why are you all the way over there…Cowboy? Not anymore I’m not!.. as he quickly. .made his way across the room….scooped her into his arms.. smothering her with Kisses.. Kissing her eye lids, her nose…her neck… her shoulders…..down her breasts…. Then , before long.. He looked ..Blue into Blue  
Their body’s became so entwined….you no longer knew where one started and the other began…they became one! Hour’s later, Lying in the dark…in each other’s arms…Matt, in his baritone voice..said  
Honey, “I love you” …I have for a Long Time and always will , Please don’t ever forget that… ?  
Cowboy, “I love you “…I’ve Love you since the Day I laid eyes on you …and always will…  
They were quiet for a moment.. then Matt spoke….Honey, Kit.. I heard you.. Ya know?  
When you came to the camp.. when you laid you head on my chest.. I heard you.. And Yes I do Remember… When we said: No Matter what, “The Heart will bring us Home” and here we are!

 

Fini


End file.
